This invention relates to an apparatus for regenerating activated carbon having organic contaminants adsorbed therein, such as organic solvents, organic amines and organic sulfur compounds.
A system which is used for removing contaminants from gases containing organic contaminants is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,089, and which is used for regenerating activated carbon by heating activated carbon having contaminants adsorbed, for removal of the contaminants therefrom. As an apparatus for regenerating activated carbon, a packed column type device and a moving layer type device have hitherto been in general use, but a fluidic layer type apparatus does not find a practical use. The reason is that while the fluidic layer type apparatus is superior in regeneration efficiency, it requires an extremely large amount of regenerating gas for forming a fluidic layer and, therefore, is extremely inferior in thermal efficiency.